


Stay

by Kuroneko



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew is full of feelings he would never admit to, I dont think there is much need for warning and tags bc this fic is soft, I mean this isn't really a triggering fic it's kind of soft, M/M, aftg warnings, there is literally one vague line about his past, they might be out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroneko/pseuds/Kuroneko
Summary: Andrew wasn’t sure what set Neil off like this but he could see it in his eyes, he could smell the fear from metres away, he saw the way his legs were trembling and itching for the run.Neil’s true colours were showing, his rabbit-self was ready to break out and Andrew was scared. He did not want Neil to leave.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever Andreil fic and it's just soft and calm because these boys deserve it.  
> Neil's mind was set off by something (anything you wish, really) and seriously, imagine if Andrew had to lose him (again).  
> I guess this is after the books? Anyway, old habits die hard.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and also, thank you for the response for my previous (and first) fic, Neil Josten Can Never Die.  
> I hope you are going to like this one as well!  
> (Forever terrified when posts anything.)

Andrew had no idea when or how it happened, however, the idea of Neil leaving PSU and disappearing completely, getting out of reach, set every nerve in his body on edge, causing a nervous energy appearing and threatening with explosion.  
He had no idea why it happened, this very fact of Neil and his rabbit-instincts making him feel like this, yes, feeling. 

Andrew was lying. He knew why and how. Neil was gorgeous in his stupid way. Annoying and unforgettable. Fearless even when their worlds collided. The way his eyes were shining sometimes and those rare moments when a honest smile was tugging at the sides of his mouth. His idiotic addiction to stickball, that definitely won’t save his life, still, like a racoon, he would not let go of his treasure. And he would not let go of Andrew.  
That stupid mouth of his.  
Really, that mouth. He just can’t shut up to save his life!  
And just like this, he stole his way right into Andrew’s… heart? Soul? His everything?

The only thing he was not aware of his when it actually happened. When did Neil poison every fibre of his body, when did Neil steal his way in, when did he get inside Andrew’s every thought and feelings?  
When he first looked at him with that annoying awe? When he told him he was not scared of him? When he stayed?  
Andrew had no idea, he never noticed but only when it was already too late.  
He was so careful and in the end… Andrew could not avoid this maddening turn of events.

Of course he would never tell him this. Neil was already obnoxious enough, there was no need for him to know how in high regard Andrew held their late night moments on the roof or how sometimes his heart skipped when their eyes met or how he considered lowering his guards around Neil even if it terrified him more than heights.  
Heights were nothing compared to letting Neil in and this was nothing compared to the actual threat of losing Neil.

Andrew wasn’t sure what set Neil off like this but he could see it in his eyes, he could smell the fear from metres away, he saw the way his legs were trembling and itching for the run.  
Neil’s true colours were showing, his rabbit-self was ready to break out and Andrew was scared. He did not want Neil to leave.  
For the first time in a while, Neil felt like a multicoloured spot in Andrew’s black and white life.  
He was unable to let him go. Again, there was something he just could not give up and he almost smiled at himself – he just would not learn.

“Stay.” He said and the softness of his own voice flustered him. When did he start talking to Neil like this?

Neil blinked at him, clearly not understanding what he was talking about. Andrew did not say anything else, only quirked up an eyebrow and he watched as the realization slowly hit Neil. He turned his gaze up to the dark sky.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

Andrew scoffed, “Right. Is your duffel packed already?”

Neil furrowed his brows as he glared at him then he smiled, again, in that obnoxious way that always lit a fire in Andrew, “Would you be sad if I left?”

“Good riddance, I would say.” Andrew grumbled, “You would make my life easier if you left for… Where to? Mexico? Maybe you would like there.”

Neil laughed again and Andrew noticed how his smiles and laughter came easier nowadays and Andrew was not sure how he felt about it. Sometimes, when they were like this, just the two of them on the roof, Neil’s laughter calmed him, softened his edges.  
Sometimes it angered him, sometimes it made him miserable and sometimes he hated it when he showed his smile to others.  
Neil confused him most of the times.

He watched Neil, watched that smile never leaving him as his body slowly turned relaxed and his expression soft and there it was, that weird tugging at Andrew’s chest that he wished he could just carve out because really? Neil was a runaway, he really should not be this way at all.

Neil pulled closer to Andrew, their thighs touching and Andrew would not admit the tension on his body disappeared from Neil’s warmness.

“Liar.” His voice sounded playful and Andrew wanted to snap his neck, “Andrew, you say you never lie, but here you are, lying. You tell me to stay then the next moment you say you would be happy to get rid of me.”

“Maybe I should do it right here and now.”

Neil did not say anything but instead he carefully laid his head on Andrew’s shoulder and Andrew did not pull away. He leant against him and let himself feel Neil’s whole being, the warmness and the strength and the promise.

“I won’t go anywhere, Andrew.” He told him finally, “I don’t need to leave anymore.”

“God save us all.” Andrew replied and did not let the relief pull his mouth into a smile or let his chest rip open from this thing that he won’t name, “Yes or no?”

“Yes.”


End file.
